Just a Dream
by wolf-of-the-moonlight
Summary: Was it just a dream that made it happen or was it there all along? One moment changes the world of one person in the strangest way possible. First part of the Dream Series.


**

* * *

This is only for mature people. M-MA**

This is my first fanfic. It was sort of inspired by one of my fave writers. They kinda got me started. I will admit now that I have only ever watched one Beyblade episode and can't remember any of it. Please be honest. Even if it is brutal. Also I will tell you now that it does have some things that should only be read by those who know what Yaoi is. If you don't, what I am trying to say is that it does contain sexual references so if you can't handle the heat, stay out of the kitchen. Please if you are under age do not read it.

Black hair was loosely falling over his face, framing his slightly tanned skin. His hair covering the chest of his partner beneath him. Sweat glistened on his bare chest. The movements of muscles were visible across his body from the definition of muscles.

Golden eyes looked down at his partner. His pale skin also covered in small beads of sweat. Leaning forward, he kissed his partner. His pale face was lightened by a small smirk. Pulling his partner down, his arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer.

Breathing heavily, he pushed his partner back into the pillows. His dark blue hair fanning out across the pillow. Dark crimson eyes stared back at the guy above him. Running his fingers through his black hair. Pushing himself up onto his elbows, he kissed his neko-jin lover.

He pulled him back down, their legs now intertwined under the covers. Taking a deep breath, the Russian rolled onto his lover. Moving onto his knees, he positioned himself above his waist. Slowly bringing himself down, he bent forward. His neko-jin was looking at his face. The Russian kissed him on the forehead, then the tip of his nose, then his lips, then throat and chest. He started to lightly run his fingers down his front, always watching the reaction of his partner.

Pushing his hips forward, he came into contact with his partner's waist. The neko-jin was writhing with passion, keeping the movement flowing. Deeper and deeper from the depths of their soul, they poured themselves into each other. They were going to be one, no matter what people thought.

Pushing himself further into his lover, the neko-jin grabbed him by the hips pulling him down further. Sweat beads covered his body, his hands grasping for his partner's waist. Crying out, the Russian pushed them harder and faster. His mind thought it would never stop. Would he ever want to stop?

Finally, the Russian slowed down, his body was hot but strangely cool to the touch. His face was red, but a weary smile blazed from it. The neko-jin was very sweaty; the bed spread below him was damp from sweat. Looking at his partner, the Russian saw that his lover was red and his hair was damp.

Rolling onto his side, the dark crimson eyes scanned him. They noticed the fine muscle tone of the neko-jin. The soft touch of their hot bodies close together. Also how silky his hair was and how it just draped over his body.

Turning his dark head, the neko-jin looked down the uncovered body of the Russian. Lying there, he drank in the view of what was in front of him. The pale skin was slightly red in colour, even though his breathing had become regular again. Shadows slightly enhanced the muscle tone of his body. He knew he worked out nearly everyday. It showed when his shirt came off.

"My little kitty, what would I do without you? I will love you always, did you know that?" the Russian's voice was soft and full of loving tenderness. It held only his deepest emotions. It made the neko-jin fill with newfound love for his partner.

"Kai, I will always love you too. You are my world," was his only reply, nothing else would come. Shifting forward slowly, he put his arms around Kai again, embracing him. The close contact made his whole body quiver.

"You shouldn't be quivering under my touch any more Rei, we have been together for a while. Is there something wrong?" Kai was pressing the issue. Why did he still quiver under his touch?

"I love you with all of my heart but I still don't understand why," His voice was going quiet. The golden eyes were starting to fill with a deep sorrow. He was starting to lose a losing battle.

"Rei, wake up, wake up Rei," Kai was taking to Rei as if he was trying to wake him up, "Rei, for fuck's sake get up!"

The gorgeous body lying in front of him changed to a clothed, glaring, blue haired guy. His face told Rei that he had slept in. Again. Rolling over, he found that he had slept for longer than he had counted on.

"Shit, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Rei asked as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He looked the Russian up and down, if only he could touch what was under that clothing again.

"_She_ wanted me to let you sleep. Even though I knew you would have rather me wake you up. How do you stand her? She is so…annoying," he was looking at his feet, raising his eyes only to look at him critically.

"REI! Finally, you're awake. Kai wanted to wake you up, I mean, isn't the old saying, let sleeping dogs lie, doesn't that include people?" Her fluid pink hair was hard to stare at.

"Mariah, I _wanted_ Kai to wake me up. We were supposed to start training today! Never go against anything that Kai says. EVER!" Rei was getting annoyed. His eyes were starting to adjust to the light in the room.

"Sorry, I just thought that you needed more sleep as you were totally buggered when you came home last night!" She was starting to cry, "I was only trying to help!" Then she stormed out of the room.

"Hmpf, you probably should treat her with more respect Rei. She loves you very much. It hurt her when you speak to her like that, she gets the image of you not liking her," his words were true. Rei did know that he treated her wrongly, but she was a menace.

"Kai, could we start my training now since I was asleep earlier?" He was hesitant in asking the question. _Why do I always dread asking him simple questions?_ Was the thought running through Rei's mind.

"If you want to start training now Rei then get out of bed and into some clothing. Also you must have had an interesting dream, we could hear you in the kitchen," Kai was smirking at Rei. What had he said in his dream?

Getting up slowly, Rei found his usual clothes, bound his hair and put on his soft-soled shoes. Walking down the corridor, he noticed that the pink menace had gone. Stopping just before the kitchen, he noticed that Kai was drinking the last of the chocolate milk. He looked Kai up and down, just wishing that he could touch the soft skin under neath the clothes.

"What are you looking at Rei? I am wearing what I usually do, it is nothing special," Kai was ever so blunt.

"I-I-I thought that you looked different some how. Is there a problem with that?" Rei's voice was changing, he was getting nervous again. Palms were sweaty, heart racing. He could feel the pressure building in the room.

"Can you excuse me for a minute," was all he could say before rushing to the toilet. The pressure was too much and his body was getting heated. Locking the door, he found that he could do what was needed.

The relief it provided was immense. Tension had been building across his shoulders and they started to hurt. He was shaking all over. Being in the same room as Kai was now too much after his dream. Or was it?

"Rei, come on. We have to start your training other wise you will never be match fit. I don't want to lose again this year," Kai was right. It was because of the nerves that ran through his body that had cost them the World title. He still felt so ashamed of what happened.

"Coming," his voice was forced out of him. This was the only chance he had to express himself to Kai. It was new to him these feelings for his fellow blader. Taking deep breaths and washing his hands, he walked out of the bathroom.

As they walked to the lift and started to go down, Rei decided that he would tell Kai.

"Kai, I have something to tell you," It would take everything in him to tell his friend this. His body started to tremble, it showed in his hands.

"What is it Rei? You are starting to shake. Is there something that the team needs to know? Or just me?" Kai was now probing his friend. This was becoming very uncomfortable for the neko-jin.

"I think I like you Kai," Rei whispered softly. Only he could hear what he said.

"What I just couldn't hear what you said Rei, speak up," Kai was worried now.

"Kai, I like you. I really like you. I dreamt of us, being together. I guess that was what you could hear this morning. Me dreaming of…us," he was now watching the reaction coming from Kai. The tension was just unbearable. His breathing was becoming erratic.

"Rei. This feeling that you have for me is nothing but unnecessary thoughts that are plaguing your mind. They are nerves that are only now showing from the Worlds. You don't love me; you love that pink haired thing that flutters in and out of the house. Yes we do share the same room, but I know you love the fluff ball. Not me. Now if you don't mind, we have training to do," Kai was extremely blunt.

Rei started to settle down. He started to think clearly again. He did love the pink fluff ball that was Mariah. She was the only thing. Perhaps it was nothing more than a bunch of nerves that started to show now. It had only been a month since that duel. Now he had to train.

After all, it was nothing other than just a dream.


End file.
